To Be Continued?
by King of spiders
Summary: This is a collection of CM stories that I've started but never finished. If you read one that you'd like to read more of, review and tell me which one, if I get 10 or more reviews voting for the same one to be continued then I'll continue it. Some stories have 1 or 2 OC's in them. Some contain mature content, warnings will be at the top of each story. these stories are Reid-centric
1. Him and Him

The BAU- minus Reid- go out for drinks and see Reid with someone, the two look like they're in love. Who is that Reid is with? What their relationship?

This might be a oneshot I'm not sure.

Song: Plus One, by You Me At Six.

ReidxOMC, Spencer tops. Ha!

Pretend that the band in this story wrote the song, ok? I'm too lazy(and don't know how) to make a song myself.

It was a cold march night. The BAU had gotten back from a small, relatively hard case and wanted to relax and have fun with their friends/co-workers.

They had tried to get the youngest of the group, Spencer Reid, to come with them but he had declined the offer. He said "I'm busy tonight, maybe another time?", which was weird for him but none of them dwelled on it.

They sat at a table near the middle of the front of the bar, they sat with their alcoholic drinks in their hands talking, laughing, and having a good time.

They talked about many things, work, life outside of work, gossip they heard, they even teased each other.

They hung out at the bar for a few hours. They planed on going home soon but wanted to finish of their drink before doing so.

It was rounding 10:00 pm before Prentice saw Spencer walk though the front doors.

"Is that Spencer?" Asked Prentice. That got the attention of the rest of the group, they turned to look to were Penelope was staring and quickly recognized Spencer in the crowed.

"That is him. I thought he said he was busy." Said Morgan. They then watched as Spencer made his way to the stage where the band has been playing, they saw Spencer walk up to the front of the stage and get the lead singers attention.

They watched as the lead singer, a shorter guy with platinum blond hair, smiled excitedly hopped of the stage and hug Spencer.

"Did that kid just hug spencer? And is he hugging back?" Garcia exclaimed. The others silently nodded, their eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What happened next shocked them into the next century. Spencer Reid kissed the guy on the lips... are they sure that's not a different guy that happens to look exactly like him?

The team watch with jaws dropped as the singer was called back up on stage after a small talk with Spencer.

Spencer sat at an empty table near the middle of the crowd, still not seeing his BAU team behind him.

The band set up for the next song, the lead singer was fixing his mic while the other 2 members have a little chat.

"You guys have been an awesome audience so far! We got two more songs that are going to make your night!" The platinum blond singer said into the mic.

"But before we start the next song, Case, and myself, want to dedicate this song for two love birds!" The red-headed guitarist yelled into his mic.

There was a small 'what' that came from the singer's mic as he looks at his friends in confusion.

"Spencer Reid and Alfie Smith! Today is their one year anniversary!" The teal haired drummer yelled happily.

"Sing to your lover Alfie! Ya know, that one song we barely sing!" The guitarist said. Alife blushed madly but nodded violently at them. A few audience members whistled at him.

"Alrighty then... t-this next song is called 'plus one.'" He said as his friends started the beat to the song.

 _((Listen to Plus One by Me You At Six))_

"-wait up, for my call...

Cause I want it all..

I've chased for so long,

My time has come.

I doooon't say much,

with pooose or graace...

I'll come of age...

In this town on this daaaaaaaayy,

The wrong sooong, the wrong plaaaace,

To say this to you're faaaace.-" he sang, his voice was loud and strong, not exactly what you'd think he'd sound like while singing.

"It's their one year anniversary?!" JJ exclaimed.

"He's really good." Commented Morgan.

"I can't believe we didn't know about this!" Rossi said in disbelief

"I'll come close, I'll come here,

I'll come loud, and come clear...

That look, in your eye...

Says your mine on this daaaaaaaay

The wrong time, the wrong plaaaaaccce

To say this to your faaaace!-"

"That's cute," JJ mumbled.

"-But I want you, and I need you

Every single night and daaaaay...

Keep your cool

You hold the cards, you make the rules

And I want you, and I need you

Every single night and daaaaayyyy

The right time the right plaaaaaaace

To say this to your face

And I want you, and I need you every single night and daaaaaay-" the song went on for a bit more before it ended.

The lead singer, Alfie was smiling from ear to ear, a mad red blush vibrant on his face.

((if you want me to continue just say so, if I get 10 reviews saying that i should continue this, than i probably will.))


	2. Oil Paintings

Summary: One day the team gets a strange case involving oil paintings. Two men and two women go missing for five days then found dead in their apartments with an oil painting of themselves sitting with another man. Can the team find the killer and save the man in the paintings? And where has Ried been for the past year?

Warnings!: Kidnaping, mild torture, molestation. Suggested non-con/rape and Dub-con. May be more warnings in later

chapters.

I'm watching the 4th season right now so things won't be up to date. This is also my first criminal minds fanfic, so please excuses anything that may be wrong, or tell me.

The characters on the team are Morgan, JJ, Garcia, Hotch, Rossi, Prentiss, and Reid (but he's not really on the team, you'll see what I mean.)

I got this story idea from a Cmficfinders post, there was a comment on it, with a story that had nothing to do with what they wrote btw, i would tell you what it said but that would spoil a lot.

This is a short chapter but the others will be longer.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

One year, 8 months, 29 days. That how long ago SSA Dr. Spencer Reid had resigned from his job at the BAU. He left almost like Jason Gideon did, but instead of leaving a letter like Gideon did, he left a small note.

 _I'm sorry. Please don't look for me, I'll be fine. I'll miss all of you. Goodbye._

That's all it said. No one on the team knows what happened or where he went. Garcia tried to track him but he left no trail for her to follow. None of them know if he left on his own terms or someone else's. They try to find him, despite what 'reid' told them to do, and despite what their bosses said, they still looked. If he left on his own terms then they wanted answers, if he didn't leave on his own terms then they wanted to nail the bastard that took him.

The team tired to work like they did before, and they did a pretty good job of it. They didn't get a replacement for reid, the team was doing fine without one. Besides, 6 members are easier to split up, that's called looking on the brightside. Truth is, they solved the more cryptic cases faster and easier when Reid was around. But they wouldn't tell anyone that.

It was June 21, a quiet day so far, filled with paperwork and reports. They were kind of board to be honest, that was until Hotch and JJ came out of his office.

"Guys, to the conference room, we got a case." JJ called out to the only two members in the bullpen.

CM

"We have 4 victims in Springfield ,Main. Our first victim Mary Kent, 22, college student, was found in her apartment 5 days after she went missing. Our second victim Jacob Smith, 29, photographer, was also found dead in his apartment after missing for 5 days. Same goes with our third and fourth victims. Gwen Williams ,25, Journalist. Ryan Robins, 27, unemployed, all were beaten and paralyzed from the waist down, the females had their throats slit while the males were strangled. All have been killed within the last 4 months." JJ presented her team, as she spoke she clicked a remote and pictures of the murder scene came on the screen.

"Any signs of sexual assault?" Prentiss asked as he lifted his eyes from the file.

"There was only signs of groping, there was bruising around the female's breasts and males genitals." she informed him. "There was also something that's extremely weird." she clicked the remote again and brought up 4 photos of 4 paintings. "These paintings were found at the scenes. All oil, and all of them are of the victim and another man."

The paintings were magnificently done. They were slightly different, it depend on the victim. But they did have similar aspects to them, the females are always sitting beside the other man, flowers in their hair and hands, holding up what looked to be a silk sheet to cover their chests, they sat on a bench covered in white and silver silk sheets and a variety of coloured flowers. The males stood behind the man in the other paintings both hands on his shoulders, the background and foreground is the same as the females paintings. The colours are soft and calming, there are many flowers and silks in places that even out the painting nicely.

"The paintings have an almost 18th century feel to them." Rossi noted.

Suddenly, Garcia's straightened up, a grim look on her face as she said, "Sorry my Lovelies, but there's another victim. A Lilly Barnes, 28, worked at as a local dance teacher." she sent the pictures up to the big screen and printed them out at the same time.

"Well at least we know he has a type. Brown curly hair, hazel eyes." Morgan said and flicked the page.

"Wheels up in 20." Hotch dismissed them, they all got up to leave.

Before Morgan closed his file he looked more intently at the unknown man in the paintings, the man felt oddly familiar but morgan couldn't tell why. You could barely see the faces with this picture, he shouldn't feel this sense of familiarity. Shaking his head he closed the file, packed it away, and left the conference room like everybody else.

CMCMCM

He couldn't get enough of this young beautiful man. His soft, curly, messy looking, brown hair. The round, innocent, hazel eyes. His soft, pale skin, only marred with a few scars here and there, the moles that littered random places. His, tall, lanky, skinny body. Gorgeous! But it wasn't just his beautiful body that got him head over heals in love, it was also his amazing intelligence and gentle personality.

This man, his man, was the very definition of perfect. Every painting he created with him in it, was magnificent! Under the silk sheets and flowers, was a body that only he could touch, only he could feel. His face was always so full with emotion. He will always make a great painting.

He was even beautiful in bed. The faces and noises he made should be illegal. He was always awkward and shy when they were intimate, even fearful at first, but he's more accepting then he was a year ago.

Spencer Reid was absolutely gorgeous. Beautiful. Perfect. Any word to describe how absolutely exquisite he his. And he's all his!

Right now, the two laid in their bed, only the white silk sheets keeping their naked bodies covered. Spencer was a hand away from him, slightly curled up, teary hazel eyes stared at him and he stared back with his own brown eyes. He reaches a hand out and softly wiped away a tear from Spencer's gentle face.

"Why are you crying, Baby?" he asked, his expression soft, expressing his genuine emotions of concern for his young lover.

"I-I want to go home, please Drew," Spencer replied brokenly. "I miss my family, I know they miss me too."

Drew felt a wave of anger flow through him. "You are home. Don't you forget that spencer!" he moved his hand to grab spencer's hair roughly. "I don't ever want you to say that again!" he hissed and jerked his hand, making spencer flinch.

"Sorry…" he whimpered, his head bowing slightly and he curled up a bit more. Drew paused and realized what he did. Wincing slightly at the realization, he gently removed his hand from spencer's hair and stroked his cheek.

"No, I'm sorry baby. I just don't like when you talk like that. I love you, and I know you love me too, you're just conflicted right now and don't know what to think… come here" Drew said softly and pulled spencer closer to him, he rested his head against spencer's forehead and gave him a loving kiss, which spencer reluctantly returned. "Now lets sleep, we have a big day tomorrow! We're going to the fair that opened up tomorrow! You remember what you have to do right?"

Spencer nodded, "Wear the tuque, and stay beside you no matter what." he receited.

"Perfect! Now sleep, a day full of fun awaits us!"

TBC?


End file.
